1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the production of resin compositions having excellent plating properties.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various procedures have hitherto been known to produce polyolefin resin articles with plating properties. These procedures are classified into a method in which a modifying material capable of making polyolefin resins platable is added thereto, and a method in which special pre-treatments are applied.
The former group includes a method in which an inorganic filler is compounded with a polyolefin resin, a method in which an elastomer is blended with a polyolefin resin, and a method in which both the inorganic filler and elastomer are added. In these methods, plate adhesion is increased by the anchor effect resulting from chemical etching.
Polyolefin resins with an inorganic filler alone incorporated therein, however, are insufficient in their adhesion properties although they can easily be coarsened. Therefore, a large amount of filler is needed for increasing adhesion properties, resulting in deterioration of the appearance of a plated product. The method of blending elastomers suffers from disadvantages in that a large amount of elastomer is required to be blended, and in that it is difficult to disperse them in the form of fine particles of less than 1.mu.. As a result, the appearance of a plated product is inevitably deteriorated.